Love Does Not Judge
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Idea for a love story from the Moonstone Kolchak The Night Stalker Comic Book. Comic based on the 70's Kolchak.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kolchak: The Night Stalker or the comic version of Koilchak:

The Night Stalker that this fic is taken from. I wish I did!

Love Does Not Judge.

**Chapter1**

Carl Kolchak felt happier then he could ever really remember. This beautiful young Asian woman actually loved him! Loved him! She smiled up at him. He eyes glowing in the darkness of the bar. He met her a few weeks ago in this same bar. Before they were both nearly killed by thugs who wanted her for her healing powers. She could heal wounds and ease pain, both physical and emotional.

"I loved you from the second you walked into the bar. I could feel your pain and I've never felt this kind of pain coming from a person. I want you to be happy Carl. You deserve it." He smiled back at her.

"I love you too. You made me so happy." he raised one hand caressing her cheek. "Your so sweet and kind and beautiful." He lent down placing a delicate kiss on her lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss deepened.

Carl had her back pressed against the wall of the table they had been sitting at, nearly grinding against her. She broke the kiss and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We have an audience." She whispered. He turned slightly to see people were staring. He turned toward the front of the bar.

Kolchak tipped his hat. "Thank you. Next showings will be Friday and Saturday night." He could hear Yitt giggle. They walked outside into the blistering cold Chicago night. The snow was crunching under their feet as they walked down the street.

"It's too cold here during winter." She shivered. Carl pulled her against his chest as they walked. "Where are we going?" She asked, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"I don't know your place?" She looked up at him and shook her head no.

"I was brought to Chicago when I was a teenager and raised by Nuns in a monastery." He looked down at her.

"So you don't have a home?" She nodded.

"Your staying with me then. I have an apartment a few blocks from here. It's not much but I call it home." They walked the five blocks to his apartment. He spoke as they stood in the hallway.

"Now…it's a little messy but I'll clean it up." She laughed.

"That's okay. I left the monastery for a while and was living on the street. I won't…" As she enter she tripped over a small pile of undershirts. She looked down and around at the small apartment. "It's not that bad. I could have it clean in half a day."

Yitt sat on the couch and Carl sat down beside her. They sat shoulder to shoulder on the small worn couch.

Suddenly Kolchak was aware of a hand on his tight. Yitt began slowly massaging his thigh. "Yitt?" He asked. She placed two fingers against his lips.

"Shhh. I want to love you Carl. You've had so much pain in your life. I want to show you love."

**Chapter 2**

Yitt leant over him. She replaced her fingers with her mouth. As they kissed she straddled him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other hand traveled down to his belt. She quickly unbuckled it and pulled it out of the loops, tossing it aside. She then began unzipping his pants. Suddenly he caught her hand, stopping her.

"Are you sure?" Carl asked breathlessly. She nodded and pushed his back down against the back of the couch. They resumed the fiery kissing.

She slowly brought the zipper down and reached inside. He broke the kiss.

"I…uh" He bit down hard on his lower lip and inhaled nosily as she took hold of him. "Don't have a condom."

She began stroking him slowly. "There are other ways beside intercourse." Began stroking slightly faster making him gasp. His head fell back as she continued. His hips bucked slightly.

"It's been a long time for you." He couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question. He nodded. It had been almost four years since Las Vegas…and since he had seen Gail Foster.

"What about…you?" Carl asked. He grimaced when she suddenly painfully dug her fingernails into the hard flesh. "Oww! Um…Yitt?"

She looked down and saw that she had drawn blood.

"Oh God…Carl I'm sorry!" She quickly stood. She could tell she upset. He could see tears brewing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kolchak asked, concerned.

"I can't tell you…You'll want me to leave." He zipped up his pants and gently pulled her down beside him on the worn sofa.

"You can tell me." He rubbed her back gently.

"I was thinking about my first time."

"What was wrong with it?" The tears that were brewing began making their way down her cheeks

"I can't tell you…" He softly stroked her hair.

"You can tell me. I won't judge." She turned away from him.

"I was raped." She whispered. Carl stared wide-eyed at her.

"Oh my God." He whispered. She began sobbing.

"I'll leave…" She began to stand but he grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her down into a hug.

"It was not your fault." She pressed her face against his chest and cried.

"My family kicked me out. They only marry away Virgins. They said that I was tainted and stained. They gave me away to another family. They also kicked me out. I was on the street since I was 14. A year later some nuns here in Chicago heard about me and paid to have me brought to St. Mary's orphanage."

He slightly rocked her back and forth as she told him her story. She stopped crying but occasionally sniffled.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry that your family treated you like that." She continued.

"My mom and dad said that because I was out after my curfew was why it happened. As a punishment." He turned her head up, gently kissing her.

"Out after curfew? So what! I've done worse than that! And it was defiantly not your fault that some sick bastard was a pedophile. Don't blame yourself."

She looked up at him. "You are not ashamed of me?" He shook his head.

"No. I don't want you to leave. I love you." She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him tightly

"I love you too Carl."


End file.
